A Secret Romance
by SasukeU16
Summary: Karin walked down the halls of the hideout Sasuke chose for the group to rest in, She was told by Jugo that Sasuke wanted to see her and was told he was in his room. She wondered what he wanted from her.
1. Chapter 1

The red haired girl known as Karin walked the Halls of the random Hideout Sasuke Uchiha chose for the Team that was called Hebi, It was a nice place, Karin thought it must have been a place the Uchiha used. She was told by Jugo that Sasuke wanted to see her.

Before she could go any further, Her annoying teammate, she hated his guts so much that every time he spoke it was like nails clawing down a chalkboard, Suigetsu Hozuki came out of his room at the wrong possible time, She snared at him as he glared at her as well. He was purposely blocking her way to get to Sasuke. He always was she thought.

"Move out of my way, Suigetsu before I crush you." Karin snaps.

"Nice to see you too, Karin." Suigetsu replies with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Can't you see I'm trying to get somewhere?" Karin question as she crossed her arms.

"Right, I see...I heard my boy Sasuke's asked to see you, I thought you were going to your street corner." Suigetsu says as he rubbed his head with a spoon he had with him. "I wonder what he wants...Maybe he's finally realized your pathetic and a waste on this team, If I were you I'd forget seeing him and just leave before he decides to kill you, Karin." He adds.

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Karin retorts as she pushes pass the white haired boy continuing her way to Sasuke's room.

Pushing those words Suigetsu said to her, The red head was actually thrilled to see him, alone at that. What did he want she thought, her heart sunk as she thought of horrible senerio's. Maybe he wanted her to leave the team. She prayed that wasn't the reason he asked to see her. She pushed those thoughts aside as she was coming towards the room he was staying.

She coughed. *Straighten out, Karin. Don't be weak.* She told herself. She didn't want to give the impression that she was a helpless girl who loved him like a love sick weak girl like some of the girls she saw throw themselves at him, crying as he rejected and left them in the dust as they stopped at places.

She couldn't blame those girls for liking the Uchiha he was a beautiful person, simply breath taking, As well as the way he was dressed, the long sleeved white opened shirt showing off his bare chest. Even herself liked him, scratch that- Loved Sasuke.

Karin pushed the bridge of her glasses up before knocking softly but loud enough on the door, normally she would have burst through without a care in the world but this was Sasuke, She respected him. If it were Suigetsu Hozuki or Jugo on the other hand then she would have walked in carelessly.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

The girl felt her heart race speed up, her cheeks flushed a light pink. she felt so flustered, she felt her knees go weak at the sound of his voice ringing in her ears as it fled from the close door. She was straightened up as she heard the door open, She was faced with Sasuke.

"I said come in." Sasuke says again.

"I heard you, You don't have to say it again, Sasuke." Karin says sharply as walked into the room with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke closed the door before turning to face the red haired girl, Karin turned to face him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the arguments with Suigetsu, It's not always my fault most of the time he's the one always starting them, he's always mocking me and getting on my nerves, Look I'll try to avoid arguing with him, Don't ask me to leave the team." Karin states. She was never one to plead, she just didn't want her time to end.

"Leave the team, I didn't call you here to order you to leave, I thought you said you were only going half the way, Karin?" Sasuke questions as he raised an eyebrow in confusion and question.

"R-Right, I-I actually decided to stick around." Karin stammers.

"Good." Sasuke firmly comments.

"Great, Now that we got that settled I'll be leaving now." Karin says as she moves to the door, she placed her hand on the door handle ready to turn the knob only for the Uchiha to pull her back.

She stayed frozen in place as she was spun around, Her crimsion eyes locked staring into the Uchiha's dark ones, She would get so lost in those emotionless but beautiful eyes that pierced through her soul. She blushed as she felt his hand on her waist as his other hand was holding her wrist, they were so close, she could feel his breath on her neck as they were an inch from each other.

Karin cleared her throat before speaking. "Is there something else you want to talk to me about, Sasuke?"

"I didn't ask you here to talk about you leaving, I didn't even call you here to talk about your arguments with Suigetsu." Sasuke states his gaze not looking away from hers.

"T-Then what?" Karin questions as she felt her heart sink in her chest, waiting for him to speak up about his intentions for calling her here to his room.

Sasuke stayed silent, Karin followed his silence, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, tired of waiting for the stubborn boy to spit out a sentence of what he was going to say or do, She questioned to herself could he of asked her there to kill her. It felt like it was dragging on for hours but it was only minutes.

"I'm in love you, Karin." Sasuke says.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin stood there frozen in place as her heart raced a mile a minute, she felt like her mind had been blown, she just heard the love of her life confess to her, she felt her knees lock up and her legs shake as she stood there blushing lightly, She looked down at the dark red carpet then looked back at the man who stood waiting for her to say something to him

Sasuke stood their in front of her, he looked down at her, He was waiting for her to say something to him, He felt he shouldn't have opened his mouth just for the fact he hadn't even gotten his revenge for his family. But he couldn't hide his feelings anymore for the red-haired girl, She may have been a fan girl but there was just something different about her, she was more forceful and strong, He did like a strong woman who expressed her feelings instead of following along with everything he said like a girl he used to know.

"It's okay Karin, You don't have to say anything." Sasuke says.

Karin didn't think after that she knew what she had wanted, ever since he saved her from that bear, ever since he saved her from being stabbed that one day Orochimaru had asked her to go along with Sasuke to find the inmates, and ever since Sasuke showed up and asked her to go along. she straightened herself out and moved in closer to him, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, their eyes locked together, drawn to each other like a magnet, She took his hands in hers. "Sasuke, You don't know how long I've waited for this, I can't believe this is actually happening, I love you too."

Sasuke said nothing and pulled her into another passionate kiss, his hands rested on Karin's waist pulling her closer to him, her arms rested around his neck once again kissing him back with just as much passion. The two were forced to pull away from each other by a loud knock on the metal brown door.

Sasuke stared at the door with a look of 'I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door'

Karin moved aside, she as well was upset that the two were interrupted. She assumed that Sasuke wanted it to stay between the two of them, She tucked her feelings down and straightened herself up again.

Sasuke put his hand on the silver cold knob and pulled it towards him opening it to face the white-haired boy who stood with a happy smile on his face. He was most likely thrilled at interrupting their conversation, He always loved to make Karin's life miserable if he had the chance. He even admitted it was fun at one point, Karin stepped up and glared at Suigetsu who stood calmly in the door frame.

"Suigetsu, What are you doing I thought I told you that Sasuke wanted to talk to me alone." Karin snaps biting his head off the minute she saw his face, she felt her stomach cringed at the sight of him, It was normal for her only because Suigetsu disgusted her. Not only was his Chakra was disgusting but his appearance

"And I thought I told you no interruptions, It better be really important, Suigetsu." Sasuke adds.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I heard you at that...But I thought you should probably know that a guy with blonde hair and funny looking whiskers and a really mean pink haired girl were here looking for you, I told them I didn't know who you were and I haven't seen anyone around with that description that they rambled on about, I think we should probably go before they come back because I don't want to hear them again, They're so annoying, what do you think Sasuke?" Suigetsu speaks up justifying his reason for disobeying Sasuke's order.

"You're right, Suigetsu gather Jugo and meet us at the front we will then head out. Sasuke orders.

Suigetsu groans at the order of tracking down Jugo, He hated walking even if it was just steps away, He still hated it. "Your so bossy Sasuke, I swear If I didn't like you so much I would have killed you by now." Suigetsu says with a toothy grin as he walked off.

Sasuke turned back to the Red haired woman, his onxy eyes locking with her piercing crimson eyes.

"I apologize for Suigetsu interrupting us, I hope sometime we could continue what we stared." Sasuke says.

"I forgive you, It's not your fault Suigetsu always comes at the wrong time and it's not your fault you have the leaf stalking you, they sure don't know how to take a hint." Karin comments.

"So um Sasuke...Aree we going to keep this between us?" Karin adds questioning their relationship.

"I think for now It would be for the best if we kept it our secret...I wouldn't want the others thinking I'd always choose you because your my girlfriend." Sasuke answers giving a small actual sincere smile.

Karin smiled at that, She always wished for him to smile, Like that day during the Exams, this smile just like last time was just for her, she loved it.

"Girlfriend, I really like the sound of that. I"m okay with what you want, Sasuke." Karin replies.

Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off. "Let's go." He says walking off, she turns running out the door with him moving to stay close to his side as Suigetsu and Jugo joined them.

Karin wanted to make sure Suigetsu never got close to Sasuke, She didn't know much about him but to her he was fishy. She knew he was out to get her, to keep her away from Sasuke. No way was she going to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Hebi had checked into another Hotel after Sasuke had gotten beaten up badly by one of the Deidara of the Akatsuki who had activated a bomb inside him causing it to go off, Luckily Sasuke had used Manda one of Orochimaru's favorite pets as an escape yet he had got caught in the explosion. The dark haired Uchiha laid unconsious on the futon, his eyes fluttered open, he stared up at the ceiling then looked around seeing none of his teammates were around, he saw he was covered in bandages and had a blue robe on. he slowly sat up just as Karin walked in.

"Sasuke, your awake. I was so worried!" Karin shouted running to his side, she sat on her knees next to Sasuke.

"Where is Jugo and Suigetsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Jugo's at the store picking up more bandages and ointment for your wounds and as usual Suigetsu resting, even at times like these he's still useless...Why did you put him the team again?" Karin babbles.

Sasuke said nothing, he didn't want to talk about Suigetsu or Jugo. He reached out to Karin, his hand wrapping around the back of her head pulling her closer to face him, he kissed her soft lips passionately. Karin shocked, she melted into the kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion.

"I'm sorry Karin, I didn't mean to worry you, I guess I should've let you stay with me." Sasuke apologized, he rested his forehead against hers staring into her crimson eyes.

Karin blushed. "I-It's alright, Just don't do it again."

"I can't guarantee that...Are you still willing to be with me?" He asked moving pieces of her red long hair out of her face as he stared at her.

Karin just smiled and crawled onto the futon laying beside him, she laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as he held her close to him.

"Of course I am." She replied looking up to him, she kissed him softly before laying her head back on his chest. "I wish I could stay here forever." She added, she looked at the bandages, she felt her eyes go heavy as she felt as if she was drifting off.

The two heard shuffling of feet coming their way, Karin quickly jumped off of he futon and sat back on her knees next to Sasuke's side, she pushed her glasses up and looked over at the door. Sasuke just sat there, he had no emotion on his face as he looked over along with her.

"What were you two doing?" Suigetsu asked entering the room, he sipped some water from his water bottle and glowered at the two.

"I was fixing up his bandages, what do you think I was doing, Paranoid much, Suigetsu?" Karin replies glaring at the annoying Suigetsu who glared back at her.

"There's something going on with the two of you, I can feel it...What is it, Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned turning to Sasuke for answers.

"Whatever goes on between Karin and I is none of your buisness, If there was something going on between you and I, would you want me blurting that out to Karin or Jugo, Suigetsu?" Sasuke replied.

"Your right, I'm sorry for prying." Suigetsu responds, he took a seat on the steps that were by the door, he sipped more of his water before setting it back in it's holder.

"Great that you agree. Now that you're done playing detective, Tell me what information you found about Itachi, I don't care how small I want it." Sasuke says changing the subject.

Just as he mentioned that, Jugo walked in with a bag of stuff, he imediately walked over to Sasuke and started working on Sasuke's bandages, he began by removing the dirty ones and replacing them with the new ones he had just bought.

"I heard nothing about Itachi." Suigetsu answers.

"Same here, Sorry." Karin joined in.

"I got some information from the animals around, They were saying something about dark auras coming from somewhere around mountains and caves" Jugo responded, he walked away and stood by the window.

"See what did I tell you, Karin's useless. She couldn't even find anything about Itachi." Suigetsu spoke up.

Karin glared at him, she knew he wanted to pick a fight, she couldn't help herself but to play into his hands, he always got under her skin, always pissing her off with his mouth. "Hello Idiot, you didn't find anything either so next time try not to spout stupid nonsense you useless, water boy."

* * *

><p>After Karin and Suigetsu had their little argument as well as a little punching and kicking from Karin's side, Jugo began to rage out thanks to the excitement and the curse mark. The two were forced to stop and take care of him. Sasuke asked him to calm down and as usual he did as told.<p>

The silence filled the room the only sound to be heard were the birds chirping outside, breaking the silence, Karin spoke up. "I'm going to get some air." She walked out of the hotel room.

Looking at the sky, the people who walked along the pathway, she soon sensed something coming, a strong force and a strong chakara was amongst it. She turned going back inside immediately, in the process she barged the door making it hit Suigetsu.

"Something's coming and they're coming at full force, Since it's coming in a group I highly believe it's the Leaf, We gotta get going!" She shouted frantic, her eyebrows furrowed.

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu waited for Sasuke to change, and luckily their leader was a quick healer thanks to the power he absorbed from Orochimaru; after Sasuke came out the group began to move after Karin asked Jugo for the old shirt so she could rip it up and scatter the pieces. And then the group soon left the Hotel area and was on the move once again,


End file.
